victoriousbigtimerushfandomcom-20200213-history
Victorious+BigTimeRush Wiki
109.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki|link=Victorious+BigTimeRush Wiki:Administrators|linktext=Welcome to the Victorious + Big Time Rush Wiki! 108.jpg|Make it Shine!|link=Victorious|linktext=Make sure to watch Victorious on Nick! 250px-Big Time Rush Band.jpg|Gotta Live it Big Time!|link=Big Time Rush|linktext=Watch Big Time Rush on Nick! Kendall.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Learn all of the characters of both shows! Welcome to the Victorious + Big Time Rush Wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia for everything and anything related to Victorious and Big Time Rush. There are and we are still growing since this wiki was founded. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for the Victorious and Big Time Rush franchise. Don't forget to visit this Wiki's Rules before editing. The series follows Tori Vega, a teenager who is accepted into Hollywood Arts High School, a school for talented teens in various performing-arts fields, after taking her older, much less talented sister Trina's place in a showcase after Trina had an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb product designed to help make people sing better. The plot follows Tori as she finds her place within Hollywood Arts, while getting into crazy situations and adventures, and meeting friends to help her along the way. Other students at Hollywood Arts and the students who make up Tori's group of friends including André Harris, a musical prodigy who becomes Tori's best friend at Hollywood Arts after encouraging her to stay at the school and helping her realize her talent; Robbie Shapiro, a socially-awkward ventriloquist who carries around his puppet Rex Powers, who is seen by Robbie (and generally everyone else) as a living person; Jade West, a sarcastic gothic "mean girl" who has a love-hate relationship with Tori who threatened her; Cat Valentine, a sweet and innocent but naive and somewhat dim-witted girl; and Beck Oliver, a laid-back and handsome guy who is Jade's boyfriend. They had been a couple since before the start of the series until the Season 3 episode "The Worst Couple". Beck and Tori have also had moments where they were attracted to each other, but Tori didn't want to risk her small friendship with Jade. The story revolves around four ordinary guys who love hockey: Kendall Knight (Kendall Schmidt), James Diamond (James Maslow), Logan Mitchell (Logan Henderson), and Carlos Garcia (Carlos Pena Jr.). James dreams of becoming a star and jumps at the chance to audition when famous music manager Gustavo Rocque is in town. But when all four guys end up auditioning, Gustavo dislikes James' singing and instead wants to sign Kendall. Kendall agrees as long as his friends can join him, the four of them making up a boy band. They move to California with Kendall's mom and little sister, where they attend Palm Woods School, a special high school just for actors, singers, and other performers. The boys routinely conflict with the overbearing, hard-driving Gustavo and his well-meaning assistant Kelly, while trying to impress Gustavo's boss, Griffin, so that they don't lose their chance at success. Meanwhile, Mrs. Knight helps keep the boys in line and, even more so, her conniving, mischievous daughter Katie. The four teens often help out Tyler, a young boy whose mother is obsessed with his acting career, and sometimes hang out with Guitar Dude and actress-wannabe Camille. They also repeatedly (and often unsuccessfully) attempt to get dates with various female classmates, including the Jennifers, and Jo who was Kendall's girlfriend untill she moved to New Zealand for 3 years. Need help? Contact Admins Which of this characters do you like? Tori Vega Kendall Knight André Harris Logan Mitchell Robbie Shapiro Katie Knight Jade West Carlos Garcia Cat Valentine Gustavo Rocqué Beck Oliver Kelly Wrainwright Trina Vega http://i776.photobucket.com/albums/yy44/Myle-C/flashing-lights-1.gif http://i776.photobucket.com/albums/yy44/Myle-C/flashing-lights-1.gif Category:Browse